guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plains of Jarin
General Information Area Name: Plains of Jarin Region: Istan The Plains of Jarin is a moderately-sized area located on Istan. It consists primarily of desert, though rolling green hills to the south and a lake to the north also exist. A river flows through here, which is surrounded by trees and lots of other foliage. Outposts & Cities * Champion's Dawn * Kamadan, Jewel of Istan * Sunspear Great Hall * The Astralarium NPCs *Collectors: **Adhitok **Kushau **Timahr * 3 Elite Scout Zusoh (only during Securing Champion's Dawn) * 3 Sunspear Warrior (only during Securing Champion's Dawn) * Beastmaster Yapono * Chitundu * Mauban * Nehdukah * Impressive Warthog * Poturi * Royal Chef Hatundo * Sunspear Scout * Dengo (only during Armored Transport) * Elonbel (only during A Hidden Threat) * Castellan Puuba (only during Quality Steel) * Architect * Istani Noble * Young Child * Sunspear * Shorewatcher * Captain Gudur * Suwash (only during Suwash the Pirate) Quests Creatures Monsters *Drakes ** 10 Irontooth Drake *Insects ** 7 Bladed Termite ** 2 Juvenile Bladed Termite ** 8 Preying Lance ** 2 Stalking Nephila *Humans (Corsairs) (only during quests) ** 0 Corsair Spotter Recruit ** 1 Corsair Buccaneer Recruit ** 1 Corsair Healer Recruit ** 4 Wounded Corsair (only during Proof of Courage) ** 7 Corsair Bosun ** 4 Corsair Blackhand ** 3 Corsair Wizard ** 4 Corsair Commandant ** 3 Corsair Berserker *Mandragora ** 3 Mandragor Slither ** 3 Mandragor Imp *Plants ** 1 Killer Iboga (only during Material Girl) ** 1 Fanged Iboga ** 1 Stormseed Jacaranda ** 6 Killer Iboga (only during Material Girl) ** 6 Fanged Iboga ** 6 Stormseed Jacaranda *Skales ** 4 Ridgeback Skale ** 4 Skale Blighter ** 6 Skale Lasher Bosses * 5 Suneh Stormbringer (Stormseed Jacaranda) * 7 Tarom Rockbreaker (Mandragor Slither) * 6 Hassin Softskin (Preying Lance) Animal Companions *Flamingo *Warthog Notes *If you bring out a Black Moa just outside Sunspear Great Hall and walk up to Beastmaster Yapono and Chitundu, they will run away in fear of your Moa. Hard Mode *All bounties remain in their respective locations and offer 4 Sunspear points per kill. And a bonus of 4 Sunspear points for a boss you kill based on the number of like creatures killed before killing the boss, up to 100 bonus points. :Example; Defeating the Elementalist boss, Suneh Stormbringer, after defeating 10 other plants will net you 44 Sunspear points. 4 for the boss and 40 points (10*4) bonus. *As with normal mode, there are only 2 Locked Chests in the area. Foes however do drop lockpicks. *For those aiming for the Vanquisher title, be sure to kill the Mandragors that spawn underground around the Warrior boss, Tarom Rockbreaker. *There seems to be a variable number of enemies to vanquish before getting the title. However killing local anmials DOES add to this title. The number of kills needed to receive the vanquisher of this land is usually around ~148-210. *This is the only area in all of Elona that has to be vanquished with a party of four. Bounties/Hunts All 7 Sunspear Scouts in the Plains of Jarin have a cap of 1000 Sunspear Promotion Points (the Sunspear rank of Commander). Plant Hunt and Insect Hunt will not be offered to players over level 7. Skale hunt level 10. Note, in hard mode, the bounties can be obtained at Sunspear Castellan(8). * Plant Hunt bonus offered by 3 Sunspear Scouts, 1 found outside of Kamadan, Jewel of Istan, 1 found southwest of the entrance to Kamadan, Jewel of Istan near the southern shore of the Plains of Jarin, and 1 outside of Champion's Dawn. * Insect Hunt bonus offered by 2 Sunspear Scouts, 1 found outside of the Sunspear Great Hall,and 1 found around the corner to the Northeast of the Sunspear Great Hall. * Skale Hunt bonus offered by 2 Sunspear Scouts, found outside the Astralarium, and midway between Astralarium and Champion's Dawn on the channel. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Skale Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Insect Hunt